Love in a Minor Key
by Windrider1967
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel never met in High School. Blaine is now a recent college grad, teaching music in Lima and about to discover how the littlest things can change your life. And the little things can change in the most Major ways
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first foray into multi-chapter AU. Herein you will find angst, romance, beautiful family moments, confusion and pride. And all of it from the perspective of a 24 year old Blaine Anderson, about to meet Kurt Hummel under some very non-canon circumstances. Please feel free to let me know what you think, I have been planning this a few chapters ahead, so updates shouldn't take TOO long. **

**Warning for off screen canon character death. Rating subject to change.**

**As always - thanks to the usual suspects - NeverTooOldToBeNerdy, VirtualMage, Mardie186, Anxioussquirrel and if I forgot you I am sorry**

**I own nothing, except for a computer, a free word processing program and a bunch of downloaded pics of CC and DC. Kurt, Blaine, David and anyone else that you recogonize here belongs to someone else - tho I have tried to get them to make me a deal. Hey I thought a couple of packs of RedVines was a good trade.**

* * *

><p>In the grand scheme of things the apartment wasn't anything special. It was a simple one bedroom painted in muted off-whites. You walked in the front door and looked into the kitchen. Off to the right was the small livingdining combination. A hallway straight towards the back led to the single bath and bedroom. It was nothing special, except that it was. This simple place, on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio; rented on a simple teacher's salary, was now home.

It was quiet now, David and Wes had left after helping unpack the U-haul. Boxes still lay in disorganized piles throughout the apartment. So far only the important things other than furniture had been unpacked, the things that would help make this place a home. In the kitchen the coffee maker sat, alarm already programmed for the morning, next to an old cracked Warbler's coffee mug. On the end table near the couch a framed picture of the final year's "A Round of Monkeys" What is it with Acapella choirs and odd names? Toiletries were put away in the medicine cabinet and the flannel sheets fitted to the bed. It was a start. It was a chance for Blaine Anderson to do something that he had wanted to for years now, stand on his own two feet.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson hadn't grown up as a child of privilege, not exactly. Yes he had gone to private school, and received a car on his 16th birthday. But the private school had been for safety reasons and the car was one that he and his father had rebuilt together as a summer project. So those weren't exactly privileges. Blaine Anderson had, however, been raised as a child of expectations. That was the main reason that sitting here, in the middle of a mainly empty living room felt so good.<p>

Blaine's father was the first of his family born outside of the quiet villages of Ireland. His parents had immigrated after their marriage and he had been born 5 years later. Ian Anderson certainly had not been raised in privilege. Blaine's grandfather was a mailman and his grandmother ran a small local grocery. They worked hard for their family, raised Ian and his sisters in a strict religious household, and taught their children that hard work led to reward.

Ian took this to heart, working his way through college at Ohio State and then into the law program at Case Western University. He did his concentration in contract and business law and found a position in Moritz and Stanley immediately after college. He met Blaine's mother there, the daughter of one of the partners, who became smitten with the curly haired Irishman quickly. They married, Ian's position solidified with the firm, and they moved into a large comfortable home near Cleveland.

The question of privilege versus expectation came in for Ian and Anita's son Blaine. Ian had worked so hard to become the success that he was and as all parents do he wanted better for his children than what he had growing up. So, early on in Blaine's life, PLANS were made. Plans that included 4.0 grade averages, football and soccer camps and teams, applications and acceptance to THE CORRECT law schools, and then joining what was now Moritz, Stanley, and Anderson. Plans that were made before Blaine Anderson even set foot in kindergarten, much less understood what college was. Plans that Blaine grew to dislike quickly.

Blaine never outwardly rebelled against his parent's expectations growing up. His grades were always excellent, he enjoyed reading and he joined the school soccer team. He also discovered a love of music, taught himself guitar, and joined the choir in middle school. Freshman year brought the realization that he was gay, something that his parent's didn't fully support, but that was more due to "expectations" being shattered than any real homophobia. Unfortunately the other kids at his school could have cared less about expectations, they just cared that the "fag" had supposedly been checking them out in the locker room. Blaine ended up transferring to Dalton halfway through his first semester, arm still in a cast and a row of stitches above his right eye.

Dalton turned out to be a good thing for him. Dalton's academic program was renowned in the state and his dad felt that it would be a wonderful addition to his college applications. He ended up joining the Warblers, Dalton's acapella show choir, ending up as one of the lead soloists. At Dalton the Warblers were the popular kids and surrounded by other children of expectation Blaine found friends with similar interests.

Dalton's zero tolerance harassment policy meant no more taunts of "fag" Fairy" or "Queer" as he walked down the halls. Among the Warblers though, zero tolerance stretched into total acceptance. He found friends, including David and Wes, who didn't care that he was gay. Sometimes he wished they "didn't care" a little less as they were forever trying to set him up with every gay and bi student at Dalton. He dated a bit, never anything serious because that wouldn't fit his father's "expectations", but mainly just enjoyed not having to hide who he was.

It was this acceptance that he found at Dalton that led Blaine to the decision that would ultimately place him in this room. Along with his application to ivy league schools his father required, Blaine slipped one lone application for enrollment and financial aid. If he was going to step out of the expectations and into what he wanted to do with his life, he was going to have to do it on his own, because his father certainly wouldn't agree. He didn't agree when Blaine told him that he had received a full scholarship to the College of Wooster, just south-east of Cleveland, and that he was going to study music education and therapy.

Blaine put himself through college much the way that his father had, scholarships, on and off campus jobs, and student loans. Wooster was a place that he could shine. A mid sized liberal arts school, they had both performance and theory tracks in the music department. They were the summer home to the "Ohio Light Opera" and had a decent sized GBLT population. The PFLAG chapter on campus had started out in the late 80s as a small Gay/Straight alliance, founded by a flaming Puerto Rican and his faithful hag. Blaine became president of the group his 3rd year and spent a lot of time in the wider community working with the local schools to assist their students who were GBLT or questioning.

Five years, three serious boyfriends, another acapella group and two degrees later Blaine found himself sitting in the living room of the first real home he could call his own and smiled. In a week he was to start his new job as the music teacher at the Lima Elementary School and as the Music Therapist for the district. This was something that he had accomplished himself, not as part of the "expectations", not because his father wanted it, but because this is what made him happy. Teacher's meetings started Monday and figuring that the unpacking wasn't going to do itself, he got up, stretched and set to work making his new home his.


	2. Becoming an Adult

"David, Help!" Blaine barely even gave his best friend time to say hello before blurting out "I haven't managed to get a single room finished, half my clothes are still in boxes and I have to be at school tomorrow morning at 7am for teacher's conferences."

It was funny, even after 5 years in college, if there was a problem Blaine's response was to call one of his two best friends from High School.

"Blaine … Blaine …. ANDERSON!" David's voice rose with each syllable, trying to get through Blaine's panic. "Blaine, calm down. I know we used to tell you that your middle name was 'hyper' at Dalton, but I hoped you would have outgrown it by now. Now start from the beginning, calmly please"

David had always had a calming effect on Blaine. When he had arrived at Dalton, in October of his freshman year, still broken and bleeding, David was one of the first to take the scared boy under his wing.

"_NO" Blaine screamed as he bolted upright in bed, eyes darting around the room, unfocused and filled with tears._

_David was across the room in a second, arms wrapped tight around his roommate's chest, whispering "Hush Blaine, It's ok … You're safe … I've got you" over and over in Blaine's ear._

"_God David, I 'm sorry. I'm ok, just go back to sleep" Blaine whispered, ducking his head and trying to shift out of David's arms._

"_Blaine, you don't have to be sorry about anything. You aren't the first kid to transfer here because of problems. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I can tell you that I am here if you need a shoulder or for someone to listen. OK? Now snuggle back down and I'll stay here until you fall asleep."_

It took more than a few nightmares and weeks of gradual trust, but eventually Blaine had opened up to David about the beating he had taken at his old school. Maybe inviting his best friend to go to the dance with him hadn't been a great idea, but he hadn't expected it to land him in the hospital either. David's honest, caring response had been the opening to a friendship that spanned almost 10 years.

"Ok, back to the beginning huh? I guess I am just getting a bit anxious about tomorrow David. It's going to be my first introduction to most of these people and aside from my student teaching, I've never really been in charge of large groups of kids. What if I screw up, or they don't listen, or something goes wrong with the special ed kids?"

"That was certainly a bit more coherent than yelling **Help David**." David said with a chuckle "I can understand you're nervous Blaine, I know I was when I started with the firm last year, but you have this. You are dealing with kids here Blaine 5-11 years old. These aren't hardened criminals, they are cute little kids. You teach the younger ones to sing The Wheels on the Bus and the older ones to read music and you will be fine."

"Thanks man, I needed to hear that. It's just crazy though you know, four months ago I was hanging out on campus, trying to finish my independent study and trying to figure out which bar I was going to head to for the weekend. Now here I am and it seems like all of a sudden I am expected to be this adult, and be responsible and … I don't know it's just weird" Blaine looked up at the ceiling fan from where he was laying in the center of his bed as he talked.

"You know what is weird Blaine?" David asked sarcastically "Hearing all of this from the most adult like high school kid I ever met. Blaine, by the time you were a freakin Junior, you were pulled together, polite and better spoken than most adults I know. Now I know that a lot of that was an act and not really you, but if you could pull it off then, you can pretend to be an adult now if you need to. Honestly though, you're dealing with kids, let yourself have a little fun and relax"

"Thanks man, I'm serious. I needed that. I'm gonna go grab some dinner and pull together what I need for tomorrow. I'll text ya or give a call and let you know how it goes."

"Don't tell me you are going to cook Anderson?" David laughed

"Hey don't dis the kitchen skills! I'll talk to ya tomorrow" Blaine replied

"Later Blaine"

* * *

><p>Dinner ended up being frozen microwave lasagna, not that Blaine would ever tell David that. Blaine knew how to cook, actually well, but there was a difference between when he used to cook for he and Jon or for the study groups at school and cooking for just himself. Eventually he would have to start cooking, and freezing the rest for later, but right now the microwave was his best friend. Well probably the microwave and his coffee pot, college had turned him into even more of a coffee addict than Starbucks had.<p>

Dinner done, paper plate disposed of and fork thrown in the sink Blaine decided it was time to tackle some more of the unpacking. So far he had been pulling stuff out of boxes as he needed it, and not with any type of system. As a result, there were half unpacked boxes in virtually every room of the apartment. Stepping back into the bedroom Blaine figured that working on his wardrobe would be a good place to start.

* * *

><p>4:30 is what the clock on the bed side table read. So far Blaine had seen 1:00, 2:12, 2:56 and 3:40. Normally he slept like the dead, but it seemed like the excitement and anxiety for the coming day had him too on edge to actually sleep. The alarm being set for 5:30 anyway, Blaine decided that getting a start on his day was probably a better decision than trying to get back to sleep … again.<p>

Sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand Blaine found himself thinking back on the decisions that had brought him here.

"_So Mr Anderson" Professor Jackson began "How are you enjoying Wooster so far?"_

"_I absolutely love it, honestly. In a lot of ways it reminds me of Dalton. The people are so friendly and welcoming and I love the fact that there are so many musical opportunities. The campus is beautiful"_

"_I'm glad to hear that. I figured that for our initial meetings we could get to know each other a bit better. Since you applied directly into the music department, I will be your adviser for the next four years so we should get used to each other." Professor Jackson said with a smile._

"_Actually Professor Jackson," Blaine replied "That is apt to be five years not four. My plan is to double major in Music Education and Music Therapy and I know that is a five year program."_

"_I'm impressed Mr Anderson, most incoming freshmen have no idea what they want to major in, much less what they want to do beyond getting a degree. Can I ask what brought you to the decision."_

"_Well, music has been a huge part of my life. I belonged to the Warblers at Dalton and singing just became a way for me to express myself. I think the deciding factor, or at least the one that started the thought process, was when I was in the hospital for a month before I transferred to Dalton. One of the things that stuck out in my mind from that time is the musicians that used to come in and sing on the ward to us kids. I saw how much music meant to some of the kids that were there and it seems like a way to combine my love of music and help people at the same time."_

"_I can see how that could be a pivotal memory. Do you mind if I ask about the hospital stay? If I am overstepping just let me know, but I like to get to know my students individually and you are by far one of the most composed and mature freshmen I have had the opportunity to meet."_

_Blaine hesitated only for a moment, weighing how much of the story to tell. Even four years later he was still a bit nervous about how people would react. "I don't tell many people this story, to be honest, but if we are going to be working closely for the next few years I need to make sure that this isn't going to end up being a problem. My freshman year of high school I came out, both to my parents and my friends at school. My parents kind of chose to ignore it, but school was rough. The kids were cruel, some more than others and it escalated from taunts to physical altercations. Midway through the year a group of the jocks cornered me after school and frankly beat the shit out of me."_

"_I wake up every morning Mr Anderson and pray that something like that doesn't happen to my son, and I'm sorry that you had to go through it. I do want to let you know that we have a very active GSA here on campus that I am actually the faculty adviser for. We would love to have you join us sometime. We do a lot of outreach in the community as well as coordinate with some off campus groups for meetings and support."_

_Blaine didn't hesitate at all in his reply "Wow, thank you. Dalton was wonderful and I made some great friends there that accepted me for me, but I would love to get involved with the larger community. Just tell me where and when and I will be there"_

Blaine smiled at the memories. Professor Jackson had become a good friend as well as adviser over the years. Spectrum, the GSA, had become a huge part of his life and for the first time he really felt a part of something. The Warblers, in particular David and Wes, had always been wonderful friends but the group he met in college let him realize that there were more people like himself than he had imagined.

Looking down at his watch he realized that it was already 6:00 and that he had to get ready for his first day on the job. Pushing back from the table he stepped towards the bedroom to start getting ready for the next chapter in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm torn between shorter quicker updates and writing longer chapters that may only update once or max twice a week. Any thoughts on the subject? <strong>

**FYI – since the question has been asked: Yes I went to the College of Wooster in Ohio. It is a small private college North east of Columbus. And yes I was involved with the GSA there in the 80s. I actually got elected "public" president cause the actual non-ally members wanted someone straight to represent the group in public. And we had about 8 ppl.**

**To come: Class schedules, meeting the other teachers and memories of college**


	3. Star Trek? Really?

**Ok, I was hoping to get this up yesterday but life intruded, as always. I will tell you that I will be giving occasional shout outs to my enablers ! You all know who you are. It looks like natural breaks on this are going to run between 1000-1500 words, so hopefully that is long enough to keep you interested. What's funny is while I was finishing this up one of my buddies and I were having the discussion about exposition vs dialogue, I think he does dialogue better than I do. Either way drop me a line and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>Lima Elementary was even nicer than Blaine expected it to be. From the discussions he had with the superintendent of schools it seemed that this was a mainly working class area, so he was expecting the school to be a bit basic. It was anything but.<p>

Pulling up to the parking lot, fresh cup of coffee in the cup holder, Blaine couldn't help but smile. The building was fairly large, all one level and split into three wings. The walls gleamed a bright white and the playground off the right wing was well maintained. The school pride was evident in banners on the front of the buildings proclaiming academic excellence in standardized testing from the previous year. It was easy to tell even before stepping into the building that this was a school that had high expectations for it's staff and students.

Walking in the front doors Blaine could see the guidance counselor's office off to the right, glass windows covered in posters and bright stickers, effectively blocking the interior from view. It was something that he was glad to see, too many counselors forgot about the privacy of their students. It was another obvious effort to take the students into consideration. Looking straight ahead he could see the main office, a heavy set woman with curly blond hair working at the reception desk.

Stepping inside he held his hand out to the woman as he said "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm here to see Mrs Leether."

"Mr Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you. If I am correct you are our new music teacher, right?" The woman began with a genuine smile before reaching for the phone on the desk "I'm Joy if you ever need anything. Let me tell Mrs Leether that you are here."

Blaine looked up as a tall woman with long dark hair walked from one of the interior offices to greet him with a firm handshake. "Mr Anderson, I'm Bekka Leether and it is so nice to meet you. I was hoping to get to your interview but unfortunately my mother was ill and I had to leave town at the last minute. I appreciate you coming in a bit early today so we could talk before everyone else gets here."

"It's absolutely no problem, Mrs Leether, I was happy to discover the most amazing coffee shop on my way in so caffeine in hand I am ready when ever you are." Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, a coffee addict after my own heart, you and I are going to get along well. I will tell you that the Lima Bean also has some of the most amazing pastries as well. I was figuring we would start with a tour of the building and then get down to discussing your schedule and responsibilities before the staff meeting."

The school was even more impressive inside than out. The left hand wing housed all the specials classrooms as well as the library, technology center and kindergarten classrooms. Bekka explained that there were specials that rotated through the school year, including art, computer science, phys ed and music, two each per semester. The library was well filled with new books and the tech center held over 30 state of the art computers. It turned out that the school had been identified three years ago as a focus school and as such received additional funding from both the federal and state governments.

The main wing held the administrative offices and cafeteria as well as grades 1-4. The biggest surprise was when Blaine was given a tour of one of the first grade classrooms and found that each was fully tech upgraded. The classroom held, rather than a traditional chalkboard, a large whiteboard that was connected to the computer system in the room. Touch sensitive it acted like a large monitor that allowed the teacher to teach from their computer and have the kids interact.

Even more surprising was the fact, that even at this grade level, the students were all assigned tablet computers, for homework. Assignments were downloaded at several docking stations around the room and the students took them home nightly to do their assignments. It was a huge amount of trust to place in children as young as 6 and Blaine couldn't help but ask Bekka about it.

"By the time these kids get into high school and college, the world is going to be a much different place than you and I knew growing up, or even than it is now. When I was younger we used to think Star Trek was science fiction" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle "But you look around now and the technology is getting closer everyday. Medical advances, hand held technologies, we are basically there with many of them. These kids are going to be in a world of electronics and we need to prepare them for it now."

"I couldn't agree with you more actually, I just think it's funny that you would bring up the Star Trek reference. I used to love watching the reruns when I was growing up. I've always been a bit of a nerd, Star Trek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, love all of them." He said with a laugh.

"We are going to get along famously Mr Anderson." Bekka replied "So tell me which series was your favorite, the original or Next Gen?"

* * *

><p>After finishing up the tour Blaine and Bekka found themselves settled in her office going over his schedule. The class day was broken up into six class periods and a free one for lunch. He would be meeting with each grade every other day and they worked on a two week rotation. First three periods would be his standard music classes, then he had a free period before lunch and the last two periods of the day were set aside for the special ed classes. Being the only music therapist in the district Tuesdays and Thursdays he went to the middle and high schools for a class each.<p>

Before they had gotten any further than schedules Bekka looked at the clock and realized that the rest of the staff should have been arriving for the meeting so they decided to take a break until after the main meeting. Standing from the desk she indicated for Blaine to follow her out to meet the rest of his coworkers for the first time.


	4. Susan and Julie

**I have to tell yo that I love you all. If you spot yourself int he story - yes it is intentional ! I appreciate the reviews and really have to thank those of you who have taken the time to let me know what you think. **

**YES Kurt is going to appear, trust me, I am a KLAINER and they are definalty endgame, but this story is Blaine's, told his way and in his time. Give it some time, I promise he will be along sooner than later. Hope you enjoy.**

**Since I don't think I said it since the prologue - I WISH I owned any of these characters or the actors who play them ... really I do**

* * *

><p>The staff meeting turned out well. Blaine was impressed with most of his new colleagues, from the little bits of interaction that he had gotten with them. Stephen Dean, one of the first grade teachers had greeted him with a hearty laugh and a hobbit joke. He had hoped that the would have outgrown the jokes by now but there was something about this large teddy bear of a man clapping a hand to his shoulder with a bright grin and promising to help him out if he needed that was wonderfully welcoming. It appeared that the only one of his fellow teachers that might present a problem was Susan Black, one of the fourth grade teachers.<p>

"_So Mr Anderson" Susan all but purred as she slid into the chair next to him "I am so glad to have you joining us this year. It is such a relief to find out that our new music teacher isn't an old stick in the mud like most of these other folks are. So are you here in Lima by yourself, or is there a Mrs Anderson? If there isn't I'd be more than happy to show you around our little town here. There is this great bar over on Fifth that has the best DJ."_

Blaine did have to admit to himself that if he was interested in women Susan would have caught his attention. With auburn hair that reached to her mid back and long legs showed to advantage in a pencil skirt and tall black heels, David and Wes would have been in heaven. She was attractive, and she knew it. The only problem for Blaine was how not to let the flirting get to be a problem. He had been out for so long that tiptoeing back in the closet wasn't really what he wanted to do but he had heard too many horror stories about gay teachers who ran into problems with parents or students that he was leery of letting it become public knowledge.

Luckily Mrs Leether ran a tight meeting and there was very little time to devote to individual conversation. Discussions ranged from revised scheduling to the new anti-bullying policy that had recently been adopted by the school board. There were weekly meetings set with students in need with the Guidance counselor, Ms Tolley, as they were identified by teachers and an open door policy that allowed a student with a problem to give a note to any teacher with their homework as need be. Blaine was surprised to learn that this was a new idea, suggested by one of the fifth graders last year, as a way for kids to report bullying, home issues, or just a need to talk without it being obvious to the other students.

It was easy to see from the discussions that all the teachers were highly invested in their students, both academically and personally. Input from both parents and students appeared to be taken seriously and safety and respect were big mottoes for the school. The academic excellence that the school achieved was a point of pride and test scores had steadily increasing over the course of the last five years. All faculty were required to keep regular office hours at least three days a week for students or parents to make appointments, something he was also glad to see.

After the meeting had broken up Blaine found himself back in Mrs Leether's office discussing his music therapy qualifications and the needs of the special education kids that he would be responsible for.

"We don't have a large special needs population in the district, but the kids that we do have suffer from various issues and it can be a challenge" Mrs Leether said "In our school alone we have several children who have varying degrees of autism, ranging from mild Asbergers to fairly severe interaction issues. We have one deaf student in the fourth grade, he does read lips and have limited hearing with his hearing aids, but not enough to differentiate speech. We also have two students who are physically limited, one in the third grade who makes use of a walker and one young lady in the second grade who is confined to a wheel chair. She is probably our biggest challenge as she also suffers from severe anxiety problems and has limited speech abilities."

"I am assuming that there are files that I will have access to for each of the kids so I can work on developing individual plans for them?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Mrs Leether replied "and I am glad to hear you ask that. All of our teachers try with these kids but I think having someone who is trained to specifically work with them will make the world of difference. If you don't mind me asking, what prompted you to study Music Therapy? It is a fairly specialized field and I was honestly surprised to find someone with your qualifications working in this environment."

"Actually I appreciate you asking. It goes back to my high school days ..."

"_So dude, are you sure you are ok with this?" Jeff asked for the fifth time_

"_Jeff, chill out, it'll be fine. I appreciate you letting me stay for the weekend. With my parents out of town at that reunion I really didn't want to stay in the dorms all by myself. I know you are concerned with me meeting Julie, but I really am pretty good with kids and I am sure we will get along fine." Blaine replied to his Warbler brother._

"_It's just, she can be a bit of a handful Blaine, and I don't want you to be upset or worried around her. She really is the sweetest kid ever she just has some issues you know ..."_

_Jeff was very protective of his little sister, Blaine understood that. She had been born prematurely and had some developmental issues as a result and Jeff was always concerned when any of his friends met his family for that reason. It turned out that there was little to worry about that weekend. Blaine got along fabulously with Jeff's eight year old sister, she was a beautiful little girl with bright blond hair and dark eyes under thick rimmed glasses. _

_Blaine had long thought about becoming a teacher but that weekend is what convinced him that working with special needs kids was where his heart was. Julie had been playing with her Bratz dolls and had ended up frustrated because she couldn't get one of the outfits on right. The frustration quickly escalated into a full blown tantrum, with her laying on the floor banging her head into the carpet. With Jeff out of the room, Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the girl into a tight embrace on his lap, holding her to his chest while she arched her back and yelled. Without even thinking about it he began quietly singing "A Whole New World" into her ear and felt her begin to relax in his grip. Eventually she turned in his arms, wrapped herself around his neck and fell asleep. Blaine was surprised when he looked up and saw both Jeff and his mother standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces._

_After that be began to spend more weekends at Jeff's than he did at his own home. Julie quickly became like a little sister to him and Jeff's parents were surprised at how well she responded. Blaine got used to phone calls at odd times asking for a song when Julie started to get frustrated or upset. He realized how much being able to help her had given him a purpose and it was then that be began to look into careers and college programs that would allow him to do the same for other children._


End file.
